Spin the Wand!
by StillAlwaysWishing
Summary: After they all finished their dinner at the Burrow, Molly and Arthur Weasley go to sleep. Then, the fun began. The daring crazy twins, Fred and George, come up with an idea to play Spin the Wand! As everyone else is ill at ease, the twins begin a game that reveals far more than who can kiss better. A little OOC for some characters, but laughter is ensued (hopefully). Please review!


Spin the Wand

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Seriously. Really. Nothing. `````````````````````````````````````````````````

Note: Okay, so this was veerryyy fun writing! I am sorry if there are any mistakes in writing, I hope that you guys can overlook them. I know that there is some out of character moments and AU-ness, but I made them as realistically as possible and hope that you found no big fault in them. There is an OC in here and her name is Violet and the story is kind of seen through her eyes. She has history with Draco _and _Harry; this will explain itself as the story progresses. I also kept Fred, Dumbledore, Snape alive because there's _no way _that I could leave them out; they are too amazing!

This is most likely to be a two chapter story, at most around five chapters.

Again, sorry for any mistakes! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this! If it's not too much to ask, I would really appreciate feedback because sometimes writers need recognition too! =D Again, ENJOY!

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
"Alright, children!" Molly Weasley sighed after cleaning the last of the remaining dishes. "Arthur and I are off to bed and hope you guys will be as well!"

"Good night, children." Arthur smiled, brightly. "See you all in the morning then!"

"Yes, since all of you have work early in the morning, I suggest you sleep as well." Molly reminded them sternly.

"Of course we will, mother!" Fred smirked looking around the group of friends sitting in the living room by the fireplace.

"Sure, you will." She pursed her lips, looking at him skeptically.

"Even after all this time, trust us some, woman!" George looked back to Molly who was starting to follow her husband upstairs.

"Alright then." She looked at everyone surrounding the fireplace, the ten faces looked back at her with little assurance.

"We promise to keep them all in check, ma'am." Hermione smiled looking at the reluctant mother whose face softened looking at the four girls, snuggling close to each other.

"I trust you will." With that Molly left with a small smile upon her face.

"Good thing we have you here, Herm." Harry grinned, patting her leg as she sat upon the sofa with Violet, Ginny, and Luna huddled near for warmth. It was a seemingly cold night as the ten friends sat near; the four girls on the couch as six boy sat on the ground a in a loose circle.

"Yeah! Mum doesn't trust us boys, but she _adores _her 'beautiful and graceful ladies'!" Ron rolled his eyes as he mocked his mother and the boys all chuckled softly at Ron's intimation.

"Uhm, have you met yourselves, you gits?" Ginny shot back, as the girls giggled at the boys shocked faces. "Everyone but Neville is despicable." At this Neville blushed softly as the other boys fought back.

"Wait a second!" Draco Malfoy sniffed a protest, puffing his chest out. "I have changed since Hogwarts, you know."

"That is very true." Luna murmured, looking at her female allies. The girls nodded and agreed as Violet sunk back into the sofa, refusing to make eye contact with Draco. It was uncomfortable being around him since the night she stayed over his place when Harry was away on training for the Auror missions.

"But that still makes you a git." Ginny grinned, crossing her arms.

Before Malfoy could retort, George declared, "Well, this is all fun, you know…Bashing on each other, but my genius twin and I have something to propose." All heads turned to the twins, alarmed.

"Whenever you both say that, something horrible tends to happen to the rest of us…" Neville whispered, scared.

"Yeah! I agree with Neville." Ron nodded viciously. "Something like turning me into a chicken because I lost a bet. I actually laid an egg, you know..."

"Or me being chased by elderly ladies with their rockers under a love potion, yelling 'let us see your _wand, _Harry'." Harry followed Ron's motion of shaking his head profusely.

"Yes, or my hair being dyed hot pink for about two weeks and people asked me if I was trying out a new style!" Draco spat bitterly.

"Ah yes, all of our most prized memories." Fred sighed off into dreamland.

"Uhm, I have to say…I agree with the boys." Violet smirked, remembering all of those hilarious memories after Hogwarts. She even helped in some of them. "It's a bad idea whenever you both have an idea."

"And quite frankly, I don't think I want to be involved in any more of your guys antics." Hermione shrugged.

"Oh Hermione, Hermione…" George clucked his tongue. "Where is your sense of adventure?!"

"Live a little!" Fred agreed with a huge grin that matched his twin's.

"I rather not, thank you! I've had enough adventures for a lifetime after Voldemort!" Hermione crossed her arms.

"Shouldn't Harry be the one saying that?" Luna asked, motioning towards Harry. "Personally, I think I'm up for it."

"What?!" Everyone yelled at the same time earning a yell from Molly who was upstairs. They were surprised that the fanciful Luna would agree with the crazy twins.

"Come on! If Luna is up for it, you all should be too!" Fred whispered excitedly.

"No!" Everyone snapped back quietly.

"But-" George was cut off by another wave of protests.

"Honestly, guys!" Hermione began, holding her hands up. "We are not kids anymore. We have to act like the adults we are."

"We have all of our lives to act like all the Snapes of the world!" George brushed her comment off with a wave of his hand.

"We're not fifty, 'Mione." Ginny nodded.

"So you agree with us as well, Gin!" They laughed.

"No!" Gin refused as they went back and forth.

After awhile of letting them assert their beliefs, Violet spoke out.

"One minute." Violet claimed, as everyone stared at her. "You have one minute to convince me and then we'll vote as a group."

"I can't believe that you are actually considering this!" Hermione gaped at Violet. Hermione always considered Violet the more sensible next to her out of the group….but then again, it was Harry and Ron she was more sensible over.

"Honestly, I don't think it's a bad idea anymore." Violet chuckled, shrugging as the rest looked at her. "Come on! I know that some of you agree with me."

"Yes!" George laughed as well.

"Now, they will definitely follow her!" Fred rubbed his hands, evilly.

"Why are you actually hearing them out?" Draco asked Violet, staring intently at her which made her heart race a little faster.

"Because when do we actually have the time to do crazy things anymore?" Violet said, looking at each and every one of them. " When no one answered, she raised her eyebrows, "Exactly. We don't have the time to ever have pure fun anymore. Ever since we graduated from Hogwarts, everyone has been about their careers." She nodded towards Draco, Harry and Ron, "You guys have been stuck in Auror training. Neville has been shadowing Professor Sprout to teach Herbology. Ginny and Luna are stuck at school. And you, Hermione, have been hearing too many sad stories about torture to house elves at the Ministry." They all looked at her, realizing that they haven't really had fun since a long time. "I don't even want to _explain_ what I have had to do while training to be an Auror these past few weeks."

"You make very great points…" Harry murmured looking down.

"Great?" Ron scoffed. "More like bloody brilliant points…" Ron shook his head.

"Exactly." Violet sighed with a small smile. "The only ones really enjoying themselves is really the twins!"

"Which, of course, isn't any surprise. They shouldn't even need to explain why when I think Vi summed it up. We're acting like all the Snapes of the world." Ginny laughed, and slowly everyone began to smile while looking at each other.

"I guess that you crazy blokes are the ones who are having the most fun out of all of us!" Neville laughed as everyone joined.

"No, I'm pretty sure Percy is having a blast being so far up the Ministry's arse that he doesn't even know what bullshit is anymore!" Ron joked as everyone wheezed out laughing as well.

"So now, how about a vote!?" George laughed. "We need six on our side to win, as there are ten of us!"

"All who are in, raise your hands!" Fred roared.

"I'm in." Ginny smirked and watched Luna's hand raise as well.

"Me too, I guess.." Neville blushed, following Luna.

"Of course, I'd follow my wifey." Ginny smirked at Violet who rose her hand.

Before anyone else could continue, Fred yelled, "No need for anymore! We win as we have George, myself, Vi, Luna, Neville, and Gin!"

"Come on, Herm, lighten up!" Gin bumped her shoulder with Hermione's and she left out a small smile.

"Yes!" The twins got up and slammed their bodies in triumph.

"Now what?" Harry asked with a grin, pushing his glasses back.

"Shall we?" George asked, looking at his twin.

"We shall!" Fred yelled back as they pulled out a paper.

"What's that, mate?" Draco asked looking up at them.

"Ah uh, not before we promise to not back out!" George gestured towards everyone, who in turned promised. "Okay, then its on!" All the sudden Fred whispered a charm.

Then in a blink of an eye, everyone was sitting in the Weasley's backyard outside in a circle before a small bonfire. Fred, George, Luna, Neville, and Draco sat in front of Violet as Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron sat next to her. She turned to see that Harry was looking at her and down at their intertwined hands; Violet felt the color rush to her face. They looked at each other, feeling the same feelings before Harry had left her for Auror training.

"Bloody hell!" Ron bellowed which shook everyone; Violet let go of Harry's hand, alarmed but not before she caught Draco's eyes looking at her.

"What did you guys do?" Hermione yelled, alarmed.

"Hmm, that was fun.." Luna whispered, whimsically as everyone calmed down to stare at her with a strange look.

"Calm down all!" Fred's eyes twinkled as he shushed them.

"We just tried out something new, you're all safe!" George assured, sitting next to his twin.

"Tried out?!" Ginny yelled.

"You could have gotten us all killed!" Hermione shrieked, holding Ron's hand tightly and he groaned in pain.

"Just calm down, don't get you knickers in a twist!" Fred laughed.

"Such a load of pansies…" George murmured, shaking his head.

"Care to repeat what you said?" Draco hissed with a small dangerous smirk.

"Nothing! Moving on now!" George quickly rubbed his hands together.

"This right here is our page of fun games to play." Fred held the paper for all to see the outrageous games like:

1. Steal Mrs. Norris from Flich at ransom and lead him all throughout England for fun.

2. Spin the Wand.

3. Dye Snape's hair as blonde as Draco Malfoy's while he's asleep and somehow blame it on Dumbledore.

4. For guys: confess their love to Umbrige, Pansy, and Millicent. For girls: confess their love to Filch, Crabbe, and Goyle.

5. Chase, tame and ride on the dragons that the Weasley family takes care of.

6. Shave Hagrid's back and lie it was Snape.

7. Play hide and go seek in the Forbidden Forest and stay there for the entire night with only trousers on (even the girls….just kidding….not really).

And there were a lot more; the list kept going and going.

"Those are very horrendous games!" Ginny hissed, her blue eyes twinkling.

"And very offensive!" Draco hissed, motioning to his name. "My hair isn't that white, you know. Its blonde!"

"But also very bloody brilliant!" Ron clapped his hands together. "I'm soooo in!"

"I thought you would like them, Ronnikinns!" Fred laughed deviously with George.

"Oh, some of these are just soooo wrong." Harry couldn't contain himself and the twinkle in his beautiful eyes.

"You think!" Hermione shook her head.

"Yet they are gonna be so much fun!" Violet excitedly said.

"I don't think we sho-" They twins cut off Hermione's protest.

"Ah, you cannot say anything." Fred rose up a finger. "You've sworn under oath not to."

"Bullocks!" Hermione clamped her mouth shut as they went on.

"Come on, Hermione." Ron whined. "Let's have some fun! We haven't done anything exciting for a long time and we hardly have time to see our friends!" They all looked at Hermione with hopeful eyes.

"How do we decide?" She whispered after a while.

"We knew you would come around!" The twins roared together. "I'm going to scrabble these options up and someone needs to give me a number. The number they choose will be the game we play."

"So, who chooses the number?" Neville asked, looking around the group.

"Since we all decided to play, let's make it fair." Hermione proposed. "The eldest shall pick a number. Since Fred and George are obviously the eldest, you guys don't count."

"Okay, so who's the second eldest?" Ron shrugged.

"Honestly, Ron, don't be so daft. That's what we are going to find out." Hermione rolled her eyes. "My birthday is September 19, 1979. Is anyone else here born in the same year?" When they all shook no, she went on, "Then I pick the number 2."

The twins grinned as they saw the game they were all going to play. Everyone else stopped breathing. It was a scary, thrilling feeling. The same feeling one feels during a hide and seek game.

"The game is…" The twins chorused.

"Go on now!" Ginny scowled, tapping her feet. "Don't make us wait."

"…SPIN THE WAND!" The twins howled in excitement.

"What is 'Spin the Wand?'" Ron shook his head in confusion.

"So happy you asked, Ronnikinns!" Fred laughed, ruffling his hair.

"It is where one of us spin our wand and whoever it lands on, we have to snog them!" George explained. "Its just like Spin the bottle."

"Noo wayy." Hermione refused adamantly.

"I'm with Hermione on this one." Violet shook her head. There is no way that this game could go on. It would really risk a lot of things, and the way things were with her, Draco, and Harry…This game could get a lot dangerous.

"Oh come on!" George urged. "Don't be such a prude, ladies! It's just a game."

"No, they are right." Neville nodded, shaking his body in protest. "We shouldn't do this."

"It can cause a lot of problems between people…" Herm whispered.

"Not if we all promise to not take this game seriously. We aren't stealing anyone's boyfriend or girlfriend! It's just a friendly game of snogging!" Fred explained.

"I don't know…" Ginny said.

"I agree with the girls too." Ron nodded. "It took me seven years to get my 'Mione! I'm not gonna let some snogging game take her away!"

"Awh, that's so sweet, Ron!" Hermione blushed as Ron hugged her tightly.

Ron and Hermione shared a loving glance before Draco whispered, "I think I'm going to hurl."

"You're not the only one, Drakiepoo!" They twins rolled their eyes.

"I told you not to call me that!" Draco held his temples out of annoyance.

"Only Pansy is the one that can call him that." Harry snickered as Draco threw him a glance.

"Can we all just focus on how we cannot go through with this?" Ginny snapped.

"Well, you have already all sworn under oath and if we don't do this game…" The twins looked at each other. "Then we are forced to do all of them!"

"All of them?!" Harry bellowed.

"W-what?!" Draco sputtered.

"You cannot be serious…" Luna whispered covered her mouth with her small, cold hands.

"B-but I-I don't want to shave Hagrid's back and dye Snape's hair!" Ron cried out, shaking his head.

"And you rather declare your love for Umbrige, Pansy, and Millicent?" Neville asked seriously.

"Y-yeah. I mean no! I suppose that's way worse." Ron decided.

"How can you both be so irresponsible!" Hermione yelled. "We are going to be stuck here all night!"

"Not all night, love." George laughed. "If we don't decide in one minute-"

"-then it decides for us!" Fred finished.

"Honestly, we need to decide now because I for one do not want to arrest myself and my friends when Snape finds his hair to be whiter than Ron's arse!" Violet panicked, tapping her feet like Ginny.

"Oh _and _fill out paperwork over each arrest!" Ron exclaimed, but then processed Violet's remark about his arse. "And HEY, my arse isn't that white! I just hadn't the chance to tan yet!" Then everyone gave him a disgusted look.

"I was just joking...And, let me just say: EW." Violet shuddered.

"No one needs to know that information, Weasley." Draco gagged. "Could have gone my whole life without knowing that piece of information."

"Okay, okay, okay." Hermione shrieked placing her fingers on her temple. "We accept!"

"What are the rules?" Neville asked.

"Since Hermione chose the number two…We take two rounds."

"Also, each snog should last around at least five seconds." George smirked.

"But what about if you have to snog the opposite sex?" Luna asked. "I mean, that is bound to happen..."

"Yes, great! Let's make that 30 seconds of snogging!" Ron declared with a smile as they boys sniggered, and he earned a slap on the head by Hermione and Ginny.

"Yes, keep smiling boys…" Violet grinned, crossing her arms.

"That should be a great plan." Ginny laughed catching on.

"Except for the fact that there is more boys than girls." Hermione smirked as the boys smiles faltered.

"Guess we better make it three, right?" Violet smiled innocently with her big eyes. "Unless of course you guys want a sausage fest together."

"Three seconds!" The six boys yelled all together.

"Any other rules?" Herm grinned, shrugged.

"Yes." Ron nodded. "I'm not snogging Ginny."

"Let's pleeeaassseee establish that! I don't want any of his rabies, no offense Herm!" Ginny pleaded happily.

As they all finished up the rules, it was finally time to begin.

"So, what happens now?" Violet asked, shrugging.

"We need a wand to spin." Fred answered.

"Here's mine." Herm was about to place it, floating in the air over the small fire.

"No way!" George protested. "I don't trust your stuck-up wand!"

"Are you serious, George?" Herm huffed. "There is _no_ such thing as a 'stuck-up wand'!"

"Here then use mine." Ron offered, lifting his wand.

"_Bloody hell no_!" Draco shook his head. "I wouldn't want to snog to your clumsy, messy wand!"

"What the hell?!" Ron turned red. "What do you mean my-"

"Nor would I want to use Lovegood's or Longbottom's!" Draco shook his head.

"Then we should use _yours_?" Fred laughed.

"Please, can we not? I don't want it's negativity." Luna mused and Neville agreed.

"Too many years of bullying me.." Neville shook his head.

"Don't tell him that, Neville!" The twins laughed. "His father will definitely hear about this!" Draco threw them a look of annoyance as everyone wheezed from laughter at the young Malfoy's old threat.

"Alright, alight!" Harry calmed everyone down, running his fingers through his hair. "We'll use mine."

"Too tragic." They all declared.

"What?! Are you serious?" Harry sputtered, running his hand through his messy black hair. "What do you mean 'too tragic?'"

"Your battle with Voldemort, mate." Draco grinned.

"Alright then we'll use mine." Fred was about to place his as Ginny slapped his hand away.

"I refuse!" Ginny fumed. "You are the one who got us into this mess. I don't trust you to not charm my face with boils while I snog someone!"

"That just leaves one of us…" Neville said while everyone looked at her.

"Fine." Violet shook her head with a sigh as her dark hair followed her movements. "I was just waiting for you gits to get over it already." She placed her wand in the middle and everyone eyed it. There was a gush of wind that surged through as the wand floated in place, and everyone hugged themselves from the cold.

"So, what happens now?" Luna asked.

"We begin." The twins smirked.

"You blokes go first." Draco pointed to the twins with his wand.

"Okay, Freddie, here we go!" George spun the wand as everyone's heart was dying from anticipation.

It was an exhilarating, yet frightening feeling watching the wand spin around and seemed to be in a trance, staring at it as if it deciding life and death. One could see the reflection of the fire and the want floating above, spinning into a perfect circle.  
The wand was now slowing down drastically over Ginny, Neville, Luna, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Draco, Harry and Violet.

"It's about to stop." Fred declared with a small grin, rubbing his hands together.

Everyone let out a small gasp when the wand began to slow down.

George happily announced, "Andd the lucky person is..."  
''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

I know, I know. I'm horrible. But this is just to see if I should continue or if I'm only writing to myself here! =D Tell me in the reviews if you think that I should post the next chapter of Spin the Wand. Take care and have a great dayyy!


End file.
